


荒漠

by 07_24_3



Series: 三贱客的故事 [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我估计是第一个写top gear同人的中文作者:D作者幽默细胞不足且文风略欢脱注意。牛仔AU，脑洞来自缅甸特辑他们骑马的时候。大概是一个个小段子吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

美国 西部 荒漠里

大风吹起漫天黄沙，隐约能从中看出三个人的轮廓。

Hammond骑着匹棕色的小马驹走在最前，一手握着缰绳，一手扣在牛仔帽上。

Clarkson和May并排跟在后面，两人骑着两匹成熟的黑马，显得比Hammond要高出一大截。

没有人知道脚下的路通向何处，没有人知道他们旅途的尽头。

* * *

没错，连带路的也不知道 ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	2. Chapter 2

“Hammond！”Clarkson吼道。

“嗯？叫我吗？”Hammond忽然停下转过来。

“Wow小心点，你差点撞到我了。”May急忙向左避开Hammond。

“对不起，”Hammond尽最大的力气叫着，“Clarkson你刚说啥，风太大我没听清。”

“我说，要多久才能走出这沙漠！”Clarkson显然有些不耐烦了。

“不知道。我们走的这个方向应该是对的，但是……”

“你不知道？是你在带路啊。”一旁的May忍不住插嘴。

Hammond一脸惊讶：“什么？是我在带路吗？”

“哦老天，你在开玩笑吗！当然是你啊，要不然我们为什么要跟着你！”Clarkson双手捂脸，忍住想把面前的人踹下马的冲动。

“你说朝这里走的啊。”Hammond象征性地指了指背后。

“我什么时候……”

“够了！”May难得地大声吼道。“都别吵了！该死我的背又开始疼了，我当初就不该答应和你们到这种鬼地方来。”

“话说回来，我们是为什么要骑马穿越沙漠。”

Hammond挑起眉毛得意地（不知从哪儿）掏出一张皱巴巴的纸：“还不是因为我和May被你害的丢了工作，然后机智的我又为我们仨找到了一份照顾牧场的工作。”

“让我再看看，”Clarkson一把拽过纸来细细地看了一遍，“这上面说……冬天人手不够，所以要招人。”他抬起头，眯着烟望向晴朗无云的蓝天和闪耀的太阳。

“这真是有史以来最冷的冬天了。”

* * *

一天很快就过去了，Clarkson看着沉下去的夕阳，咳了几声：“啊，看这美丽的太阳和那可爱的橙色，就像……”他难得地卡壳了。

“就像你的帽子一样，”安静的May忽然接过话头，“顺便说一句，那是棕色，你的帽子也是，你现在头上就像顶了一坨…呃…你知道是什么的。”

Clarkson刚想回击，Hammond拦住了他：“等等，先生们，那是个小镇吗？”

另外两人顺着Hammond的视线望过去。

真的，有一个孤零零的小镇。

小到没有在任何地图上标出，甚至连名字都没有。

May不安地皱起眉头：“我怎么不记得有在哪张地图上看见它……”

“别管那么多了，好歹我们有一个可以好好过个夜的地方了。”Hammond开心地驾马奔过去，May和Clarkson只好跟上前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news！我要开始想一个剧情了，这样以后更文就会方便些了。  
> Bad news。我不知道要多久才能编一个有理有据的剧情。  
> 就是这样ˊ_>ˋ我也不知道下一更会是什么时候。评论里的那位姑娘抱歉了  
> 前一段时间，三贱客就在推特上就大猩猩的车究竟是brown还是orange进行了深入灵魂的探讨，就稍微用了下…


End file.
